1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrochemical device.
2. Related Background Art
Electrochemical devices such as lithium-ion secondary batteries and electric double layer capacitors often include a multilayer body in which separators and collector plates each having an active material layer are repeatedly laminated. For manufacturing such an electrochemical device, it is necessary for the collector plates and separators to be secured to each other in order to improve the handling of the multilayer body.
The separators and collector plates have conventionally been secured to each other by laminating the separators and collector plates after coating their surfaces with a bonding resin, or wrapping the outer periphery of the laminate of separators and collector plates with one round of an adhesive tape. (See Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-252175).